


The Quest, Day 87

by heynonnynonny



Category: Princess Bride (1987), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Camping, Crack, Gen, Genderqueer Character, POV Character of Color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-29
Updated: 2011-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heynonnynonny/pseuds/heynonnynonny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teyla's pretty fierce -- when it comes to camping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Quest, Day 87

"We're on a quest," said Ronon. "We're looking for One Of The Rings, and a way to cure Wraith. What about you?"

"I am the Dread Pirate Roberts," said the funny-looking guy in black. "I will take your belongings, rape your women, terrorize your seas, and so on and so forth."

After Ronon had whacked him over the head and Teyla'd helpfully tripped him by sticking one of her fighting-tentpoles behind his leg while he was trying to fence with that thing he seemed to think was a sword, they tied him up for a bit until he came to.

"Gosh," the not-so-dread Pirate said, "You beat me. Well, I was rather getting tired of the gig anyway. I don't suppose one of you lot would like to take over? I'd quite like to go on a regular quest instead of having to try to terrorize everyone."

They fed him some of their charred rabbit and told him they'd untie him if he promised to behave. After all that, it seemed only right to introduce themselves.

"I'm Ronon, head warrior," Ronon said. "This is Princess Sheppardina, our leader," pointing to the black-clad member of his own team. Sheppardina looked a little funny too -- weird hair and the long black dresses she wore weren't the most figure-flattering for her lanky form, but Ronon was used to her funniness and besides she was part of his team. Plus the part who paid him. "The guy in blue is Meredith, Sheppardina's servant and general factotum. He's real good with maps and weapons maintenance, and he cooks less bad than the rest of us. And Teyla's our supply-officer and campingmaster. She's pretty scary when it comes to the right ways to set up camp, watch out for her."

Teyla gave Pirate-guy a fierce grin, sat down next to him -- meaningfully keeping her spare fighting-tentpole at hand -- and said, "So, tell me more about this taking over the job thing. Once our quest is done I may wish to expand my career options...."

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted. 100% crack fusion ficlet. Inspired by "what would happen if The Dreaded Camping Emmagen met The Dread Pirate Roberts?"
> 
> "Princess Sheppardina" borrowed from a more serious fic.


End file.
